The Second Hogwarts Children
by Beginning Life
Summary: What happens when Garter, Voldermort's son, wants revenge for what happened? Will it be taken out on Harry Potter? Or his twins?


Okee, decided on something new. I pretty much own every character here..Yeah. SO don't disobey me! ;  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
" Jare Potter at your service, this is my little sister, Jessica." Jare smiled, and held his hand out towards Draco Malfoy Jr. He had messy black hair, and vibrant green eyes, just like his father.  
  
Jessica looked up at Jare and Draco, the shyness shown in her eyes. She looked exactly like her brother, except she had longer hair, and she was shorter. She also had blue bangs that were tucked behind her ears. She was only three minutes younger than Jare, but it seemed like she was much much younger due to her shy way.  
  
Draco looked nearly the same as his father when he had started Hogwarts, beach blonde hair greased back, rude look on his face, and he was accompanied by two Jr.s, a Crabbe and Goyle. He grunted, and looked at Jessica, " Little Jessica, I remember seeing you at a Quidditch game, you should watch who you hang out with, families are always the same, and yes I do mean the Weasley's."  
  
Jare growled, " Hey! Watch what you're saying Malfoy! Jessica wouldn't hang out with you if you were the last person on Earth!" He yelled, and walked away, holding Jessica's hand.  
  
The three stood standing, snickering.  
  
Jessica looked up at Jare, " You could have hurt him, no one would have noticed." She mumbled, staring into his vibrant green eyes.  
  
" Jessica!" Andrew yelled, " Jare!" Just by looking at him, you could tell he was one of the Weasley's, besides the fact of his rather large teeth, which he most likely got from his mother. " Is your father here? Dad wanted to talk to him, so did me mom.."  
  
" Andrew!" Jessica smiled, and hugged him. He had saved her a countless times when they had gotten into trouble, so she always hugged him every time.  
  
" Hiya Squirt, do I get a hug too?" Michael asked, another Weasley, tall and lanky, with the vibrant red hair, but with his mother's eyes.  
  
" No, you don't, sorry." She could be really shy around people she didn't know, but when it came to the Weasleys, she loved them.  
  
" Weasley! Potter! Get on the train or you'll miss it!" The conductor yelled. The four of them hurried on, finding a compartment that was empty, they set their stuff down, and sat down.  
  
" Well, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you can see the gates." Jare smiled, and put his head back, immediately asleep.  
  
" So, Jessica, have you been practicing Quidditch?" Michael asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, and I want to be just like dad, become a seeker my first year, but Jare probably will, because no one will think I can do it." Jessica replied, and looked at the ground.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll be okay," Christina smiled, and sat down on Michael's lap. She was Michael's girlfriend, really pretty, in her third year.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
" What if Voldermort's son is there? Waiting? You heard what he said last time you saw him, he's gonna avenge his father's death. He'll go after Jare and Jessica," Ron said, looking at Harry.  
  
" I have to agree, Harry are you sure it was a good idea to not talk to Dumbledore? He could watch out for them," Hermione said, and looked at Harry.  
  
" Snape will get to them first, and after they've gone through Snape, I think they'll live against everything else.. Besides, Remus is there now, working, remember? He'll look after them," Harry replied, and thought about what Voldermort's son had said, and then thought about his dead wife.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
" Jeesh, I have got to go to the bathroom." Jessica muttered, and looked at Christina.  
  
" Just keep going down the compartments, the last compartment has the stalls," Christina smiled, and pointed in the left direction.  
  
Jessica thanked her, and walked down there, quickly, without looking at people, and making sure no one noticed her. She made it there, did her business, and slowly started back towards her compartment.  
  
She looked in the next one to see Draco, and his friends. She moaned, and opened the door, trying not to make eye contact. All of them were twelve, she could tell because they were all first years, and you had to be twelve to be a first year. ( Rules changed when Voldermort was killed.)  
  
" Jessica, how are you?" Draco asked, and grabbed her wrist. An evil smile on his face.  
  
She looked at him, and tried to pull away, but his grip was restraining, and he pulled her next to him. " Leave me alone." She muttered, and stood up.  
  
Crabbe stepped up, and stood in front of the door.  
  
" Now, I asked you a question." Draco laughed, he was one who was mean to the girls he liked, at twelve.  
  
She didn't answer as she looked around the compartment. She didn't like being there, she really didn't.  
  
Malfoy stood up, and smiled at her, " All you have to do is answer the question." He grinned, and looked at the other guys.  
  
" Fine.just fine." She mumbled, as the door was shoved open by Michael and Andrew.  
  
" Now, now boys, you wouldn't happen to be keeping our Jessica in here without her wanting you to, now would you?" Andrew asked, and hugged Jessica, leaving Michael to deal with them.  
  
Andrew started walking back, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, " You okay?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Malfoy's a bit controlling," She was lying of course, she was scared. Then she felt it.Garter. He was on the train, but she said nothing, passing the thought.  
  
" You're perverted, Draco! Keeping Jessica in here against her own will. She was scared and you just went on laughing at her. If you ever touch her again, you'll have to deal with me." Michael said, and walked out of the compartment.  
  
" Even if I have to team up with Garter, Jessica will be mine." Draco said to himself, his voice so controlling.  
  
Garter was Voldermort's son, and Draco knew him personally.  
  
Michael went with them and sat down, his arms around Christina's stomach. He sighed, " Don't worry Squirt, you'll be okay." He smiled.  
  
The time flew by, and you could see the gates now, " Jare, wake up!" Jessica yelled, pushing him.  
  
He wouldn't budge until he grabbed her around the stomach, and started tickling her. Her and the rest of them were already dressed in their long black robes, only he was left dressed in pants and a t-shirt.  
  
Jessica giggled, showing her shiny teeth. Andrew joined in, and she finally screamed, " I give up!" And they all laughed.  
  
Jare and Andrew left her alone, and Jare changed into his long black robes. The train started to come to a stop, and they were let off.  
  
" Uncle Percy's the new Headmaster, supposedly. It should be mighty interesting having him as the Headmaster, lot of fun too." Andrew mumbled as they looked at Hagrid's son.  
  
Jessica fell behind them, because she hadn't been paying attention. Handred smiled, " You four, Jare Potter, Andrew Weasley, Michelle Gretcher, and Patty Pattenson, you're in this boat!"  
  
Jare looked around, " But Handred, I have to be with Jessica!" He yelled.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll see her when you get over there. She'll be with Draco and Crabbe and Goyle, don't worry." Handred said, and kept reassuring him as they all got into boats.  
  
Jessica looked over at Jare, a cry for help was in her vibrant green eyes as she stared at her brother. She sat next to Malfoy, who smiled at Jare, grinning a cynical smile.  
  
Jare cursed at himself for not watching her, " Jess." He mumbled, and looked at Michelle and Patty.  
  
" Jare, it's not your fault." Andrew said, and gave him a small punch in his upper right arm.  
  
The boats moved forward, as they all stared silently at the great castle before them. It towered over them as the got closer and closer to cliff it stood on.  
  
" Heads down!" Handred yelled, as the first boats reaches the cliff; they all bent their heads, and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that had a wide opening cliff face hidden behind it.. They went down a long damp tunnel, which seemed to go right under the castle. The finally reached an underground harbor, and got out of the boats onto the rocks.  
  
They walked up the passageway, leading to the damp grass in front of the castle. They walked up the huge steps, and stopped at the huge oak front door.  
  
Handred raised his gigantic fist, and knocked on the door three times.  
  
The door opened swiftly, many students stepped back, bumping into each other. Jessica looked at Jare, who smiled, reassuring her she would be okay.  
  
The woman who stood there had a stern look on her face, she was tall, with long silver hair held in a tight bun. She seemed quite old by the look of her, and her emerald green robes shimmered.  
  
" Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Handred said, looking to her.  
  
" Thanks you, I will take them from here," She replied, and pulled the door open wider. The entrance hall was enormous as they all clambered into it. The staircase was enormous too, and the walls shimmered with the lit torches that were on them.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall through the Entrance Hall, hearing voices to the right of them, Jessica knew that's where everyone else was. They were led into a small empty hall, where the squeezed in.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin soon, and don't try anything smart with me, I've been here even before your parents," she said to them, in a clear voice, looking at Andrew, Jessica, Jare, and Draco. She explained the rest to them, but Jessica sort of droned out, listening to the other people behind them who were talking. One seemed extremely smart, but with a major ego. Then she heard Draco start talking to the girl, and stopped listening.  
  
" I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said, and walked away.  
  
Jessica knew a lot about Hogwarts, or at least what Michael and her father had told her.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, the Professor finally came back, " Come along now, the Sorting ceremony's about to start." She said, " Now form a line, and follow me." She started walking away.  
  
Jessica was in between Andrew and Jare, which made her feel comfortable. They followed her into the Great Hall, and she vaguely remembered it from when she was much younger.  
  
They followed her to in front of the Teacher's table, staring at the other students. Jessica looked at the tables, glittering goblets and plates were on them. Everyone stared at them, and then at Professor McGonagall as she brought out a four-legged stool out, the Sorting Hat upon it.  
  
It did it's song, and everyone clapped. It bowed, and everyone got quiet. ' What if I'm not put with Jare?' She thought to herself, ' What if I'm with Draco?' A scared look came upon her face, as they started calling people.  
  
" Almerry, Poppy!" The black haired girl, walked over to it, and after a moment, the hat shouted. " Slytherin!"  
  
It went on like this, but Jessica drowned out, worrying about where she would be put. She looked up at Draco was called, and put into Slytherin.  
  
Then it came, " Potter, Jare!" Jare smiled, and stepped down. He placed it on his head, and the hat shouted, " Gryffindor!"  
  
He walked over, setting the hat down. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers as he sat down.  
  
" Potter, Jessica!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
Jessica stepped down, and slowly made her way towards the stool. She placed it on her head, and saw only black.  
  
" Hmm, another Potter.I remember your father. You seem just like him, both your minds alike. I can tell you just want to be with your brother. Your father just didn't want to be in Slytherin. You could be great there, I know it. Just as your father could have done great things." The small voice said in her mind.  
  
' Please.I wanna be with Jare.' She thought.  
  
" Okay little Potter, you would do great in Slytherin, but if you don't like it.you must be in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She took the hat off, and walked over towards Jare, looking at her feet. " How long was I under there?" She mumbled, trying to make him here over the cheering.  
  
" Not long, why?" Jare replied.  
  
" Did the hat talk to you?" She asked, as she sat down.  
  
" It told me I'd do great in Gryffindor.but that's all." Jare replied, and smiled. He hugged her, and watched the rest of the people come to the table.  
  
After only a few more minutes, it was over. Andrew sat next to Jessica and Jare, and then the food appeared on the table.  
  
Everyone started eating quickly, as if they had never eaten before. Jessica barely ate anything, it wasn't that she wasn't hungry, but that she couldn't eat. When they were done, the prefects led them down to the corridors. Jessica stopped Jare, and mumbled, " Garter, he's here."  
  
Jare stopped, and looked at her, " What?" He asked, and stared straight into her green eyes. " Are you sure?"  
  
" You know I am, I sensed Voldermort before he killed mother, and I sense Garter right now!" She yelled, but quieted her voice, as she saw Snape walking towards them.  
  
Snape stared down at them, and spat out, " Someone might think you are up to something, just standing around. Especially first years! Now get going! Before I take off points!"  
  
Jare and Jessica ran after the group, and when Jessica looked back at Jare, he mumbled, " We'll send an owl with Bella, and tell dad."  
  
" Bella is slow, why would you use her?" Andrew asked, smiling.  
  
" Okay, we'll use Barleck. He's fast, and he's mine, end of story." Jare said, and laughed, as Andrew told a horrible joke.  
  
Jessica looked around, and as they got to the portrait, it opened up, after the prefect had said, " Draconis Fledger." They walked in, and there standing was Remus. The prefect told them the rules, and they all scattered, talking to each other.  
  
Jessica ran to Remus, and hugged him. She was smiling, and looked at Andrew and Jare.  
  
" I take it you guys will watch over Jare for me? He can be pretty bad? And I'm trusting you with Jessica," they all laughed, and Remus told them they should get on to bed.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
That's all for now. 


End file.
